


lost in your eyes

by swordofoaths



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Canon, first year shinshigu, i still don't know how to tag things i'm sorry, it's love at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordofoaths/pseuds/swordofoaths
Summary: The moment Shinya met Shigure, he already fell for him.And obviously, he didn't know.





	lost in your eyes

"Excuse me. Are you Shibasaki Shinya..?"

Upon hearing the voice of a boy, Shinya turned around to respond. He was about to open his mouth when he met the boy's gaze.

The boy's eyes had different colors; they were mismatched. At first glance, it wasn't quite obvious. But the more Shinya's eyes lingered to his, the more he saw the difference. One was black, but not quite as black. The other was green, and it reminded him of a dull emerald.

Heterochromia. It wasn't his first time seeing it, but for some reason, he couldn't look away. The boy's eyes were too beautiful—too breathtaking to the point Shinya had completely lost himself in them.

"You have such beautiful eyes..." he suddenly blurted out.

The boy's eyes went wide in shock for a second and he abruptly turned to look away, his expression shifting from shock to discomfort.

Shinya realized what he said and covered his mouth in reflex.

_Ah, I did it again._

He closed his eyes and tried to recite the rules in his mind—the rules _that_ person coded in his mind.

_Do not say unnecessary things. _

_Do not try to get closer to anyone. _

_Do not—_

"... How long are you going to stand there and stare? I asked you if you're Shibasaki-kun," the boy said, his tone calm but cold. He was still staring in a different direction, avoiding Shinya's gaze.

"Uh, Yeah. I am Shibasaki. Are you perhaps... Hakka Shigure-kun?"

The boy with the beautiful eyes nodded. So he was right. The guy standing before him is none other than Shigure Hakka. His roommate, his partner... or so that's what he heard. But he didn't understand what it meant at all.

"Oh. Sorry I was late, I had to do a surgery—"

"I heard it from the teacher. No worries. I just got here from the airport, so I was late as well." 

"..."

Shinya stared blankly. Shigure didn't ask any questions at all. He didn't ask how he, a first year high school student, can perform a surgery.

So, Shinya didn't ask him either. He didn't ask why Shigure was late and why he came from the airport.

They were just two strangers who met each other a few minutes ago. They barely know anything about each other, aside from their names. Of course, it was completely unnecessary to ask such questions.

_Maybe... maybe he has his own circumstances too, that he didn't want me to know._

And then, there was silence.

For awhile, the two stood awkwardly next to each other. No one dared to break the silence that surrounded them as they stood outside their room. The room in which they will spend the next three years of their lives—the next three years that they have to share with each other.

Just the thought of it made Shinya feel uncomfortable. Is it possible to share a space with someone for years, and not know anything about them? As early as now, he was afraid. Afraid that his roommate will find out everything he's been hiding.

Shinya clenched his fist, too hard to the point he almost lost his balance and fell. But just right in time, his roommate caught him from behind.

_Do not let your weakness show._

Shinya felt embarrassed and stood up quickly while muttering, "T-thanks..."

"Shibasaki-kun."

"...What?"

Shinya tried to meet Shigure's gaze. However, the other was busy looking at his phone.

"The teacher is telling us to go to the entrance ceremony hall."

"But... we're already late, aren't we?"

Shigure, who was starting to type, paused for awhile and finally met his gaze.

"That's what I thought too," he said. With a sigh, Shigure continued, "But it seems that they're waiting for us. He mentioned something about introducing a new system."

The two shared a confused look. They never heard anything about it.

Shigure suddenly started to walk away. But after a few steps, he stopped as if he remembered something. He looked back to his partner who was still standing while staring at him in a daze.

"Let's go... ?”

Shinya nodded slowly, unsure of where to go. Shigure noticed this and smiled, "It's fine. I know the way."

_Ah, even that smile of his is beautiful..._

Shinya was still in a daze, his heart beating so fast. Even as a doctor, he didn't know why.

"Shibasaki-kun?"

Shigure, who was still waiting for him was now in front of him, trying to get his attention.

"Uh... yeah. Let's go!"

And so, the two started walking to the entrance ceremony hall, completely unaware of what awaits them... that will surely change everything.

**Author's Note:**

> colopl give me the first year shinshigu lore i'm gonna eat my entire fist thinking about it!!!!
> 
> another supposed to be drabble that got longer so it's a ficlet now ig.. also, this has been in my drafts for almost a month now hhh uni is keeping me too busy i hate it
> 
> again i'm also @swordofoaths in twt pls cry with me and thanks for reading! stan shinshigu <3


End file.
